whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2004
Events January * January 13: White Wolf announces it has sold out of the entire print run of , a day before its expected released. They make an additional small print run to try to make up for some of the demand. * January 14: The WTOJ ticker broadcasts its last Time of Judgment-related item today. * Books released: ** ** Time of Judgment Clock (TOJ) ** Vampire: Gehenna - The Final Night (VTM fiction) * January 16: White Wolf announces it has sold the film rights to Hunter: The Reckoning. * January 19: Books released: ** Blood Sea: The Crimson Abyss (Scarred Lands) ** Clan Novel Saga Vol. 3: Bloody September (VTM fiction) ** Denizens of Dread (Ravenloft) ** Complete Book of Eldritch Might (Malhavoc Press) ** Monsters of Luclin (EQRPG) ** Out of the Vaults (GW) * January 26: Books released: ** Exalted: The Outcaste (Exalted) February * Books released: ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 10: Gangrel (VTM) ** Solusek's Eye (EQRPG) * February 2: Books released: ** Apocalypse (WTA) ** Players Guide to Monks and Paladins (Scarred Lands) ** Werewolf: The Last Battle (WTA fiction) ** Realms of Norrath: Forests of Faydark (EQRPG) * February 23: Books released: ** Assamite Kukri Dagger (VTM) ** Time of Judgment T-Shirt L (TOJ) ** Time of Judgment T-Shirt XL (TOJ) ** Time of Judgment T-Shirt XXL (TOJ) ** Book of Hallowed Might (MP) ** The Orphan-Grinders (Orpheus) ** Road of Humanity (DAV) March * Books released: ** Echoes of the Past: The Slarecian Legacy (Scarred Lands) ** Van Richten's Guide to the Shadow Fey (Ravenloft) ** Chaositech (MP) ** Gamma World Game Master's Guide (GW) ** Dark Ages: Inquisitor Companion (DAI) ** Ultimate Fantasy Dice (S&S) * March 1: Books released: ** Ascension (MTA) ** Blood and Salt (Exalted) ** Mage: Judgment Day (MTA fiction) * March 15: Books released: ** Laws of Judgment (cMET / VTM, WTA, MTA, WTO, CTD, HTR, KOTE, MTR) ** World of Darkness: Time of Judgment (CTD, HTR, DTF, KOTE, MTR) ** * March 29: Books released: ** Exalted Players Guide (Exalted) ** End Game (Orpheus) April * Books released: ** Tome of Horrors II (NG) ** Hobby Intro Assortment: Orpheus (Orpheus) ** Hobby Intro Assortment: Scarred Lands (Scarred Lands) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 11: Tremere (DAV fiction) ** Clan Novel Saga Vol. 4: End Games (VTM fiction) ** Relics & Rituals: Excalibur (S&S) ** Advanced Players Guide (S&S) May * Books released: ** VTES Gehenna Booster Display (VTES) ** Edge of Infinity: The Scarred Planes (Scarred Lands) ** The Bonegarden (NG) ** In the Blood (Two Wolf Press) ** Legacy of the Dragons (AU) ** Adventure! d20 (TU) * May 10: Books released: ** Exalted: A Day Dark as Night (Exalted fiction) * May 24: Books released: ** Trouble at Durbenford (Necromancer Games) ** Aspect Book: Earth (Exalted) ** Hobby Intro Assortment: Exalted (Exalted) ** Realms of Norrath: Dagnor's Cauldron (EQRPG) June * June 7: Books released: ** White Wolf Quarterly/Insider Q3 2004 (WW) ** Wilderlands of High Fantasy: Player's Guide (NG/JG) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 12: Ventrue (DAV fiction) ** Magic & Mayhem (Warcraft RPG) ** Dark Ages: Fae Rulebook (DAF) * June 21: Books released: ** Savant and Sorcerer (Exalted) ** Cryptic Alliances & Unknown Enemies (GW) July * July 5: Books released: ** Ravenloft Gazetteer V (Ravenloft) ** Book of Hallowed Might II: Portents and Visions (MP) ** Aberrant d20 (TU) ** Dark Ages: Devil's Due (DA) ** Vampire: The Requiem T-Shirt L (VTR) ** Vampire: The Requiem T-Shirt XL (VTR) ** Vampire: The Requiem T-Shirt XXL (VTR) * July 19: Books released: ** Order Book: Michaelites (Engel) ** DragonMech Rulebook (DM) August * Books released: ** Ancient Kingdoms: Mesopotamia (NG) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 13: Tzimisce (DAV fiction) ** Children of the Rune (AU fiction) ** Plane of Hate (EQRPG) ** Trinity d20 (TU) * August 21: Books released: ** Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook (VTR) ** World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook (WOD) September * September 6: Books released: ** Exalted Essence Beads: Personal (Exalted) ** Exalted Essence Beads: Peripheral (Exalted) ** Caverns of Thracia (NG) ** Aspect Book: Fire (Exalted) ** Hyperconscious: Explorations in Psionics (MP) ** Relics & Rituals: Olympus (S&S) ** The Shardsfall Quest (DM) ** Vampire: The Requiem Character Sheet Pad (VTR) * September 20: Books released: ** Exalted: Relic of the Dawn (Exalted fiction) ** Dead Man's Hand (2WP) ** Lands of Conflict (WCRPG) ** Vampire: The Requiem Dice (VTR) October * October 4: Books released: ** City State of the Invincible Overlord (NG) ** Houses of the Bull God (Ex) ** Beyond Countless Doorways (MP) * October 18: Books released: ** Masque of the Red Death Rulebook (RL) ** Counter Collection Digital (FDP) ** Trinity d20 (Tr d20) November * November 1: Books released: ** Exalted: In Northern Twilight (Exalted fiction) ** Mystic Secrets: The Lore of Word and Rune (AU) ** Heroes of Norrath (EQRPG) ** Vampire: The Requiem Storytellers Screen (VTR) * November 15: Books released: ** Beyond the Horizon (GW) ** Coteries (VTR) ** World of Darkness: Ghost Stories (WOD) * November 16: Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, the second computer RPG based on Vampire: The Masquerade, is released. * November 29: Books released: ** Strange Lands: Lost Tribes of the Scarred Lands (SL) ** Exalted: The Fair Folk Rulebook (Ex) ** Legacies of the Blood: Great Families of the Core (Ravenloft) ** Book of Iron Might (MP) ** Warcraft: Shadows & Light (WCRPG) ** World of Darkness: Antagonists (WOD) December * December 13: Books released: ** VTES: 10th Anniversary Set 1 (VTES) ** VTES: 10th Anniversary Set 2 (VTES) ** Vampire: A Hunger Like Fire (VTR fiction) ** Nomads (VTR) ** Rites of the Dragon (VTR) Notes Cancelled books ** Relics & Rituals III: Forbidden Arts (Scarred Lands) Category:Timeline